


Drabble: Past Imperfect.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-25
Updated: 2005-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Past Imperfect.

"And I wanted to live."

I still do. I've lost countless lovers, from Methuselah to Alexa, and I can no longer remember my mother's face, but I still want to live. I've done terrible things in my life, but I've also given it great beauty. You don't really think Michelangelo didn't need a few models in his time? I've done more in my life than even I can comprehend.

The years go by, millennium into millennium, and even the seas don't have the same shape. Everything is different. Everything. Even me.

And why?

Macleod looked up at me and smiled.


End file.
